


Smutty Outtakes From Visiting The Family

by KatieComma



Series: Mac and Stiles Are Cousins - Hilarity Ensues [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental, Consensual Somnophilia, Drunk Sex, M/M, Outtakes, Rough Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, Totally Consensual But A Bit Rough, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: These didn't really seem to fit into the fic as it existed... but I wrote them.. because my mind is a dirty place...And since I'm a little blocked on the actual story... I thought I would drop these for you guys to have.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Mac and Stiles Are Cousins - Hilarity Ensues [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954273
Comments: 20
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1.5

As soon as the door closed, Derek let his eyes flash, and reached across the couch to pull his mate back toward him.

“Dude,” Stiles chastised, but let himself be pulled. “They’re still outside.”

Derek set Stiles back into his lap and groaned when they rubbed together. “They’re not wolves,” Derek whispered desperately against Stiles’ jawline. “They can’t hear anything. Just try to keep quiet for a few minutes until they’re back on the road.”

“You know...” Stiles panted as he rose up on his knees and took hold of Derek to slide down onto him again. “I can’t... be quiet with you around.”

Derek smiled as he slid effortlessly back into his mate. “You just can’t be quiet period,” he moaned as he planted his feet and thrust up a little.

Stiles tilted his head back and made an obscene noise that echoed through the room.

“It’s ok,” Derek said, grabbing Stiles’ ass and spreading him wide. “Car’s gone.”

Stiles stopped moving and sat down, Derek fully inside him. “Speaking of hearing, why didn’t you warn me they were here before they walked in?”

Derek pulled Stiles close and licked at his Adam’s apple. “I wasn’t listening to anything but you.”

Stiles pulled back and looked down into his eyes. “Really?” He was shocked.

Derek took Stiles’ face in his hands and kissed him gently. “Yes Stiles, really.” He licked Stiles’ lips. “You fill me up.” His lips moved down Stiles’ jaw to his throat and then his chest, leaving a wet kiss right over his heart. “Your speeding heartbeat. The sounds you make. The way your breath rushes in and out whenever I move. The sound our bodies make against each other.” For emphasis on the last he lifted Stiles easily and brought him back down with a wonderful, dirty, wet sound. “I am consumed.”

Stiles shuddered, and started to move again. The muscles in his legs tensing as he brought himself up and down, speeding up until Derek couldn’t control himself any longer. With supernatural speed he flipped them on the couch, so Stiles was laying on his back and Derek was on top. He pressed himself into his mate’s body and angled his hips just right to make Stiles scream.

Suddenly, and way too soon, they were coming together. Stiles untouched as Derek growled a throaty wolf-growl into his throat and emptied himself into his mate.

They could have made it last. Could have edged each other and gone on for hours (they’d done it more than a few times before), but they didn’t have time if the others would be returning soon. And Stiles was really excited about hanging the banner. So Derek had opted for the quick and satisfying finish.

“Mine,” Derek said as he mouthed at Stiles’ throat, sucking on his Adam’s apple. They used the “l” word often too, but they both knew that “mine” meant more; so in the moment they tended that way.

“Mine,” Stiles echoed, fisting Derek’s hair and pulling hard.

Derek nipped at his throat in response.

“Don’t do that,” Stiles whined. “You’re just gonna make me hard again and we have a big shiny banner to hang.”


	2. Chapter 6.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First night since Mac and Jack have come to the lake.
> 
> Derek can't help but overhear a little sexytime in the next cabin over.
> 
> Stupid werewolf hearing.

Derek was roused from sleep by the sound of elevated heartbeats and laboured breathing. He sat up in bed and set a hand to Stiles’ shoulder, but his mate was dead asleep on his stomach, his breathing and heartbeat steady; not a nightmare in sight.

As Derek’s brain left the fog of sleep behind he realized he was hearing noises from the smaller cabin. The curse of being a werewolf.

“Call me an old man and you’ll get what you deserve,” Jack’s voice carried on the quiet night air.

“And what exactly...” Mac groaned. “Do I deserve?”

The conversation devolved into moans and groans and spiking vitals. The creaking of the bed was moving slow, which meant Derek was going to have to endure a long session apparently. Jack and Mac definitely seemed to have an active sex life. It was going to be a long couple weeks.

“Oh god Jack...” Mac panted. “Right there.” His next words were muffled by what Derek guessed was a hand over his mouth.

“Gotta be quiet Mac, baby,” Jack whispered, but Derek could still hear it in the quiet night. “Don’t wanna wake anyone up.”

“Too late,” Derek muttered as he curled up next to Stiles.

The sounds intensified, but it was a slow build. Jack was really trying to make good on his “don’t call me an old man or I’ll show you” promise.

As he drifted in and out of sleep the sounds tingled through Derek’s body, and he got hard against Stiles’ side. Derek’s hips started shifting as his body sought friction.

Stiles was still completely out, breathing the soft deep breath of dreaming.

Derek ran his hands over Stiles’ body, kneading lightly at his muscles.

Stiles didn’t wake.

Derek slipped out of his boxers and tossed them aside before rolling to his knees and tucking his fingers into the waistband of Stiles’ boxers. He pulled them down slowly, and tossed them to join his own on the floor.

Stiles slept on.

They’d done this a few times before. Stiles had brought it up early in their relationship. Derek had been uncomfortable at first, worried about the consent issues that it raised. But Stiles had been adamant that he enjoyed it, that he wanted it. And the scent that rolled off of Stiles during and after didn’t lie.

So Derek grabbed the lube from the bedside table. He pulled the sheets down and looked over Stiles’ perfect, relaxed body. He pushed Stiles’ t-shirt up enough to see the little dimples at the base of his spine. He leaned over and kissed each little divot, swirling his tongue in both.

Stiles stirred a little in his sleep and made a happy noise, his hips pressing down into the mattress. It made Derek smile, and he dragged his beard against the soft, freckled skin of Stiles’ back.

He poured lube generously onto his fingers and teased Stiles only a moment before he slipped two fingers inside. He massaged soft and slow letting Stiles’ pliant body open up under his fingers.

The sound of Mac and Jack’s creaking mattress came back to Derek, following by their heaved breaths and groans and moans.

“Fuck Mac,” Jack grunted.

Mac’s voice was still muffled wetly, probably Jack’s hand was still over his mouth.

Derek’s cock twitched.

“Oh sorry dude,” Jack said, the pace he’d set slowing a little.

“It’s ok, it’s ok,” Mac panted, no longer gagged apparently. “Don’t stop. God Jack don’t stop.”

Derek’s fingers spread a little and found Stiles so loose already. He always opened up so willingly and easily when he was asleep.

“Like this?” Jack whispered, no longer teasing, it was the soft question of a lover. A real lover who cared.

“Yes,” Mac hissed in return, his “s” carrying long.

Derek added a third finger, his body impatient and needy. Three fingers slipped in as easily as two. Stiles wanted. Even in his sleep he wanted Derek. Trusted Derek.

They’d tried it for Derek a few times, but with his heightened senses he wouldn’t stay asleep. But Stiles... Knowing he was in Derek’s bed, Stiles could sleep through anything.

“Are you ever gonna let me come?” Mac asked.

“Eventually,” Jack shot back sassily. But the creaking of their bed indicated an increase in pace, slowly, but evenly increasing.

Derek envied Jack’s patience. He had the stamina to keep Stiles on edge all night if he wanted, but never the patience to do so. When Stiles asked, Derek gave.

Derek wet his fingers one more time and pushed some more lube inside of Stiles. He always made sure there was more than enough because Stiles couldn’t tell him “I’m ready” or “I’m good” or any of the other things that made Derek comfortable.

He rucked Stiles’ shirt up so he could see more of his back. And then he straddled Stiles’ thighs and slowly pushed in.

Stiles’ body was so open and ready and wet that Derek sunk in with little effort, sliding all the way home in one long perfect press.

“I should...” Mac’s breath was hurried in the cabin next door. “I should call you... an old man... more...” A loud moan. “More often.”

It seemed Jack was lost to words, since he replied only with grunts and a short burst of fast movement that caused the bed to knock against the wall, and Mac to let out one single bitten-off shout.

The sounds the two men made, the way their bodies were starting to slap together with sweat and movement, turned Derek on more than he’d ever thought it would. He’d spent so much time tuning people’s private moments out. But in the woods there was no other sound to focus on to distract him. Even the night noises in the forest were a tiny whisper in the cacophony of their sex.

Derek pulled back and thrust in again, starting an even, steady pace that increased quickly because he needed it to. He’d been listening in for too long, had been hard for too long.

Stiles groaned under him, his hips moving into the mattress again, but he was still asleep, lips open lewdly against the pillow.

Derek quickened his pace, and realized he was matching the knocking of the bed frame in Mac and Jack’s room.

He didn’t care. He pressed forward, letting their pace guide him like a metronome. It was faster than he would normally move, but he slid into Stiles effortlessly and knew there was no discomfort or pain.

“Mac?” Jack asked desperately. They weren’t trying to keep very quiet anymore, too caught up in each other. “Mac? How... you doin’? Almost there?”

“I’m good, I’ll be... just touch me Jack,” he groaned. “Touch me and I’ll-” He didn’t finish the sentence, but huffed and grunted and groaned through what Derek could only assume was his orgasm.

“Oh god you feel so good,” Jack said. “Feel so good for me baby.” The knocking of their bed became an impossible noise, rattling against the wall as though it would go right through.

Derek let himself go, falling onto Stiles and holding him tight while he chased the orgasm in his body.

Stiles came while still asleep, wetting the sheets underneath him. The smell of Stiles’ come and the knowledge that he’d made him orgasm while sleeping ratcheted Derek’s arousal into a kind of frenzy and he let go, coming inside his mate. His hips continued to move, trying to make the pleasure last.

He couldn’t hear anymore from the cabin, not when he was focused on the way Stiles’ vitals spiked as he came up out of sleep, just as Derek started to go soft and had to stop thrusting.

“Der?” Stiles asked blearily. The trust he showed, the way he lay pinned and prone, and his body didn’t tense as he woke made Derek want to cry.

“Yeah?” Derek answered.

“I feel... really good right now,” Stiles mumbled into his pillow as he reached back blindly until Derek linked their fingers together. Stiles had been really good from the beginning at letting Derek know it was good as soon as he woke up.

“Good,” Derek replied, pressing his hips forward again, his cock making a valiant effort to stay hard enough to do anything at all.

“Mmmmmm,” Stiles groaned. “Couldn’t sleep?”

Derek finally slipped free, but stayed where he was; surrounding his mate and holding him close. “Not with all the noise going on next door.”

This made Stiles turn his head, which tensed his perfect back muscles under Derek’s chest and stomach.

“Really?” Stiles asked, his brown eyes wide.

“I think I’m going to be doing a lot of night swimming,” Derek said softly into Stiles’ ear. “I have a feeling these guys don’t get a ton of vacation time to do this.”

Stiles’ breathing was a little laboured with Derek’s weight on top of him, so he slid off to the side, pulling Stiles close.

Stiles laughed and rolled in his grip until their stomachs were pressed together, legs intertwined. “Or we could just do more of this? We can totally keep up with them.”

“Oh, I know we can keep up with them,” Derek growled.

Mac’s voice drifted back to Derek now that things had slowed back down. “Great. It’s going to be super awkward when I have to ask Stiles for new sheets after the first night,” he said.

“Naw, there’s some in the dresser in here,” Jack replied, sounding like he was already drifting to sleep. “And I know where the washer is in the main cabin. I’ll take care of it.”

“You are the best,” Mac groaned out.

“You gonna get up so I can remake the bed?” Jack asked.

“Since I can’t move right now, probably not,” Mac admitted.

There was a shuffling sound as sheets were moved and shifted. “There at least you’re not in the wet spot now.”

“You’re too good to me Jack.”

Jack let out a long sigh and then their breathing deepened toward sleep.

“Derek?” Stiles asked, bringing him back to the room, to his mate’s naked body next to his.

“Yeah?” Derek asked, meeting his eye before nuzzling at his nose a little.

“No night swimming,” Stiles grinned.

“No night swimming,” Derek agreed before he leaned in and kissed Stiles the way he had wanted to during sex. It was one of the things he missed when they did it this way, and he let his tongue tangle with Stiles’ for a long time before they pulled apart and drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms in their own dirty bedsheets.


	3. Chapter 8.5/mid Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac and Jack head back to the cabin to change out of their swim trunks, and take advantage of the alone time.

Mac and Jack wandered back to their cabin under the pretence of getting dressed. They were both still wearing swimming trunks, and day was turning to evening.

Stiles had been going a bit hard, and had passed out in his deck chair; while Derek carried him in to have a nap and maybe sleep away some of his liquor intake, Jack and Mac snuck away. 

They’d been drinking slow all day, and were both pleasantly buzzed. Alcohol always made Mac want more. Made him want to touch Jack and kiss him and hold him and do many other dirty things with him.

The moment they were in the cabin, Mac pushed Jack back toward their Queen bed.

“Mmmm bossy this afternoon,” Jack said softly, his words a little slurred from the sheer amount of Long Island Iced Teas he’d had. “Very pushy,” he added when Mac playfully shoved him into their room.

As soon as they were out of the front room, with its windows on all sides, he pressed Jack up against the wall. “I need to touch you Jack,” he demanded as he pulled the sleeveless tee up over Jack’s head.

Before Jack could reply, Mac was kissing down his throat and to his chest. Jack groaned, hands finding Mac’s hair immediately. “You can touch me… anytime… you know that Mac.”

While Mac sucked and bit at a nipple, he pulled the tie on Jack’s swim trunks loose and let them fall the floor. He grabbed Jack in a tight grip and worked him until he was hard.

Jack’s hands moved from Mac’s hair to pull at the shirt he still wore, ripping it up over his head.

The contact of his mouth on Jack’s body broken, Mac moved back up to look Jack in the eye. “I’m gonna lose it Jack,” he said through a groan as Jack toyed with his shorts, getting them loose so they could fall.

“Yeah, I’m on board,” Jack said. “What do you want? What are you thinkin ’ in that pretty damn head’a yours.”

Mac kissed him hard, forcing his tongue through Jack’s lips and groaning at the feel of his tongue. He pulled back as quickly as he’d started it. “I want… I need…”

Jack’s curiosity curled into a Cheshire Cat-level grin. He reached for Mac’s hand and pulled it up until his fingers were in Jack’s mohawk. The mohawk that was just long enough to get a handful of now.

“You’re thinkin’ quick and hard?” Jack asked. And how he could read Mac so well, when sometimes Mac didn’t even know his own mind was always amazing, and one of the best aphrodisiacs. “Well darlin’, I can’t tell you how bad I want that.”

“Yeah?” Mac asked, voice husky with need.

“Fuck yeah,” Jack growled. Whenever he started to get into swearing and dirty talk it was his way of encouraging Mac, letting him know he wanted it too, that he was totally on board. “Wanna feel you tomorrow.” He leaned forward and nipped at Mac’s lower lip. “Want you to use me however you want Mac. What do you want to do to me?”

Mac leaned in close and nibbled at Jack’s earlobe. Dirty talk and talking about what he wanted weren’t his forte, but something in him was driven to claim Jack in the basest way. To own him. He took Jack’s cock in hand and stroked it tight and hard, not being gentle. “I want you on your knees,” he said, pushing through the way dirty talk felt awkward in his mouth. One of those things he just never felt like he was doing right. “Want to get you ready quick. Two fingers right away.” Jack twitched in his hand, spilling precome over Mac’s fingers.

“Yeah baby, then what?”

“Then you’re going to do what I tell you,” Mac barked. “No arguments.”

“What do I get if I pushback, huh?” Jack challenged.

And this was part of it too, Jack liked to play.

Mac took his hand away. “Then you don’t get what you want.” He leaned in again and licked at Jack’s lips, moving back when Jack tried to kiss him. “I won’t let you come if you don’t give me what I want.”

“God Mac, touch me,” Jack begged, losing his composure and teasing demeanour.

“Are you going to do what I say?” Mac asked, fingers tickling at Jack in a way that couldn’t be satisfying at all.

“Fuck yes,” Jack said, pressing his hips out and away from the wall in a feeble attempt to get more pressure from Mac’s fingers. “I’ll do anything Mac, you know that.”

Mac wrapped his fingers tight again and leaned forward to kiss Jack. “I know,” he said against his lips. The kiss was dirty. Pornographic. Tongues fumbling out of mouths and spit leaking down chins.

“Fuck, Mac,” Jack groaned. “You’re gonna make me come right away if you keep that up.”

“What if I do?” Mac asked, speeding up his hand.

“Want you in me first,” Jack replied.

“This isn’t about what you want Jack,” Mac replied. It wasn’t cruel, it was part of their rough play. They’d done it before, and talked about it afterward when Mac had felt guilty. And they’d decided together that these sessions were about base instinct, and nothing about it was wrong. They each had safe words that they could, and had used when things got to be too much. But up until that safe word was uttered everything between them was consensual. And Jack’s twitching cock in his hand let Mac know that he was still very much turned on by the loss of power in their dynamic. That was something Jack had admitted as well. That he liked giving up that power to Mac and being prone and laid bare and used.

Using his tight grip, Mac backed up from the wall and pulled Jack with him. In one swift movement he let go, gripped Jack’s shoulders and turned him toward the bed, and pushed him onto it.

Jack obeyed, getting on his knees and putting his head down in the pillows so his ass was spread up in the air. It was a perfect invitation.

Jack reached under his body and started to stroke himself.

Mac grabbed his wrist and pulled it away. “Hands above your head,” he instructed.

Jack looked over his shoulder, pupils wide, breath heavy with arousal. He nodded before planting his head back into the pillows.

Mac grabbed the lube from their bag. True to his word, he started with two fingers. Two fingers and lots of lube. Though he wanted things to be a bit rough, he never wanted to cause Jack any serious pain. Two fingers slid into the tight body in front of him with little resistance. He bottomed out his fingers and twisted them inside. Jack groaned. At that first groan, the body tightened up around Mac, trying to pull his fingers deeper still though it was impossible.

“Oh my god Jack,” Mac’s voice was wrecked already. “You’re so fucking desperate. When was the last time I fucked you properly?”

Jack pushed his hips back onto Mac’s hand. “Don’t know that you’ve ever fucked me properly,” Jack teased. “Let’s see what you’re made of already.”

Mac almost moaned, but refused to give Jack the satisfaction. 

He wanted to be rough, but he still wanted Jack to enjoy it, so he twisted his wrist again and found Jack’s prostate with ease, rubbing over it in little circles, relentless.

Filth poured from Jack’s mouth at the sensation, his head writhing in the pillows. “Fuck Mac! Oh god! Holy fuckin’ hell. Mercy’s sake man, you’re fucking killing me.”

“You want me to stop?” Mac asked.

“No, fuck no, don’t stop,” Jack groaned, his hips making little circles that followed the motions of Mac’s finger inside. “Fuck. Don’t stop. Fuck Mac. You’re gonna make me come if you keep doing that.”

Mac slowed the circles and brushed a few more teasing circles inside before he pulled his fingers out. He slicked himself, and lined up, pressing the tip to Jack’s body. He waited a few seconds to give Jack the opportunity to safe word if he didn’t feel ready. Instead, Jack reached back a hand and grabbed desperately at Mac’s thigh with strong fingers.

Mac pushed in. All the way in one long thrust. He grabbed Jack’s hips hard and started the fast rhythm that he wanted. He let his body take what it wanted, listening carefully for anything that sounded remotely like Jack’s safe word. Instead it was just a stream of praise, encouragement and swearing.

“Yeah. Oh baby yeah. Harder. Fuck me harder Mac. You can do better than that.”

Mac leaned over and braced a hand on Jack’s upper back, pressing him down into the pillows. And then he thrust hard and fast in earnest. His hips smacked against Jack’s ass, the excess lube slurping in and out of Jack’s body with each pass.

“So good Jack,” Mac gasped through the effort. “You feel so good.”

Jack was hot and still so tight, and watching the shifting of his muscles spread out beneath Mac was an absolute fucking gift. He was so strong and beautiful.

Without slowing, Mac shifted to catch Jack at just the right angle. The angle he knew so well from the time they’d spent in bed together.

Jack shouted in pleasure and reached up to hold onto the headboard so he could push back into Mac. “Right there. Yeah. There. Faster Mac.”

Mac put both hands down on Jack’s back, leaning all of his weight down onto him so his hips were free to move faster and harder. It pressed Jack’s face into the pillows, but it wouldn’t be for long, Mac was almost there.

The dirty talk was more difficult for Mac, it didn’t come naturally. But when he got worked up enough it started to spill off his tongue.

“Yes, Jack! Yes! Fuck, yes! Fuck Jack. Yes! So good. So tight. Fuck.”

Jack’s body spasmed around Mac, and he devolved into noises, leaving words behind. He clenched around Mac as he climaxed, and Mac only had a few more thrusts in him before he came inside Jack. He pressed deep and kept fucking through the pleasure, trying to draw it out.

Finally his body faltered, over sensitized. When he pulled free of Jack it almost hurt with pleasure, the tight body squeezing at softening flesh.

Mac flopped down on the bed next to Jack, who didn’t move. Mac put a hand to Jack’s still-tense back muscles. “You ok?” He asked, seriously concerned.

“Mmmmmnnnnnn,” Jack mumbled, face still shoved deep into the big fluffy pillows.

Mac laughed. “I hope that was a happy noise.”

Jack finally let his hips fall to the bed, and turned his face toward Mac. His cheeks were red. “We need to wash the sheets again.”

“Really?” Mac looked down, disappointed. He hadn’t even thought about it when Jack had come. “Oh well, at least you snuck the other sheets in without anybody noticing, right?”

Jack frowned and opened one eye.

Mac sighed. “Oh man, Stiles is never going to let me live this down.”

Jack made another groan.

“You sure you’re ok?” Mac asked.

Jack rolled onto his back and took a deep breath. “Holy shit dude. What is it about this vacation? I’m not gonna be able to walk when we’re done.” He glanced over at Mac and winked. “No complaints about that, by the way. Walking is overrated.”

Mac laughed and rolled into Jack, running a hand gently over his chest. “You sure it was ok?”

“Mac, do you not remember me coming on your dick, without a hand on me? That was fucking awesome. You know I love it when you get rough with me.”


End file.
